Where I'm Running From
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: AU. Starts after "Dark Waters". What's meant to be a night to comfort the woman he is slowly falling for turns into a revelation for Detective Quentin Lance; he's found the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with – and it's not his ex-wife. [Quentin/Donna ONE SHOT]
**Title:** Where I'm Running From
 **Author:** Katie  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story  
 **Show/Movie/Book:** Arrow  
 **Couples/Category:** Quentin/Donna. Slightly alternate universe (AU)  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** AU. Starts after "Dark Waters". What's meant to be a night to comfort the woman he is slowly falling for turns into a revelation for Detective Quentin Lance; he's found the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with – and it's not his ex-wife. [Quentin/Donna ONE SHOT]  
 **Author's Note:** This is a ONE SHOT. Which means that, as long as it's complete, it will stay that way. So please, if you plan to R &R, at least compliment it. Also, the song "Surrender" from the television show Nashville is the inspiration behind this (thank you to the person who supplied the lyrics!) because as I read the lyrics, they reminded me of Quentin & Donna. I hope you enjoy this little one-shot as a reminder to couples like Quentin & Donna who don't get a chance to shine very often!

Quentin let his gaze go briefly toward his shoulder as he put his arm tighter around the shoulders belonging to the blonde who lay curled up against his chest. They may have had a hell of a holiday meeting with Queen announcing his run for mayor of Starling City, but there was something about watching her as she did her best to hold herself together even as those amazing hands of hers trembling from the silent tears he had seen fall down her cheeks that made him pause & reflect over the way they had first met. Closing his hands over hers in a gentle manner, he let his gaze drift toward the paintings on the wall opposite of where he sat. "Quentin?" she asked, not having the courage to even open her eyes which were most likely red & puffy from crying.

"Yeah, Donna?" he asked, turning his attention back to her and moving her tighter against his chest; all but draping her across his lap.

"What are you doing…?" Her question is dropped at the end of the sentence she planned to utter, and Quentin seizes the opportunity to reach down to where her chin was and ease it up. And then he's grabbing her in a savage way that is a reminder of all the things they attempted to indulge in after they had been introduced through her daughter and the man she was now dating; kissing her in that ardent manner. He refused to let up until she was surrendering, lips opening up beneath his. Quentin grinned and let his tongue tangle with hers. Did she even **know** what she did to him? Probably not, but he was convinced by the way that she reached out for him; all but sinking into the arms of the man who pulled her closer in compliance.

"Donna. Please. Let me take you somewhere warm, or at least home," he whispered between kisses, letting them trail down along her jaw line. A jaw line that was so, so strong and that quivered beneath his kisses. A jaw line that gave way into her neck as he dipped his head into the column of her neck; inhaling her sweet, sweet scent. "You'll feel better somewhere than a dingy hospital."

"Yes," she managed to get out before reaching up to frame his cheeks between her hands to bring his lips back to hers. Quentin inhaled deeply then stood to his full height, extending a hand out to her. Donna placed her hand into his and, together, the two of them walked toward the entrance that led out of the hospital; out into the cold & blistery air of Starling City. He was done with making himself run as far away from love as possible, and his gaze lowered upon the tender feeling of her hand lovingly caressing the skin she exposed toward the top of his chest. A deep growl escaped him as he eased her hand away before walking with her toward the car; resisting the urge to push the coat and Christmas red dress she'd worn for the gathering off, making her moan in protest.

Quentin tossed his head back and forth, silencing her from speaking. He was as impatient as she was, as eager as she was, to feel every inch of the others' body as they rolled around between sounds of passion. Just the very thought of that image of her beneath the body he'd worked hard to earn through years of chasing after suspects in his lifetime career as a police officer and then a detective before he was finally in charge of Starling City's police force and then let go to be part of the team of vigilantes that kept the streets of the city he knew and loved so much safe had Quentin moving his steps quicker toward the car he'd driven them in.

He hadn't done this in so long that he wasn't sure how much control he had left but as long as he had that small thread of it left, Quentin was going to hold onto it. During the drive to the apartment that the Smoak women lived in, Quentin held Donna's hand in his own and gripped in a gentle manner to keep silently reassuring her that her daughter was going to be okay. And then all thought of control finally snapped in two the moment the two middle-aged parents of two daughters working alongside – and for – the same vigilante that kept the city a safer place stumbled through the door of the loft apartment. Buttons went every which way as the charcoal gray suit coat was flung to one side; followed by a red, red dress.

But that red, red dress looked so much better on the floor than it had on the person who'd worn it for the Christmas party thrown by her daughter's boyfriend. Reaching out, the detective pulled her flush against him; hands gentle in their wake to awaken the desire he knew wanted to come to the surface within her. Quentin let his eyes feast on the fair skin of the woman in front of him, chest heaving beneath a lacy number that was the same siren red shade as her dress, and he let a grin curl his lips. "Damn. You take my breath away," he said, his tone low and husky. Donna let out a shiver at the way he spoke before reaching up with two slender hands to frame his strong jaw between the smooth set of hands. Quentin reached up to place his hands over hers then bent his head to gently crush his mouth to hers, the way that he pushed his tongue past the seam of her lips far from the gentle nature in which he had kissed her just now; walking with her toward the stairs that led up to the general area of the bedrooms.

Donna pointed to the door of her bedroom and Quentin stumbled-slash-navigated the way into the bedroom, guiding her toward the bed. The two of them fell onto the mattress with a groan of relief and a softened sigh of contentment released as her fingers navigated their way down the front of his chest, unfastening each button. The solid black material is eventually parted and Quentin removes the bothersome item of clothing, tossing it off to one side before returning to hover over her. Her fingernails scraped along the sprinkling of chest hair that Quentin had over flesh that was a natural tan color, the tiny gesture causing him to let out a low growl before gently going to pin her hands in place at her sides. "Quentin?"

"We can have foreplay later," he murmured, popping the front catch of her siren red bra. It gets tossed somewhere behind him but Quentin pays it no attention as he turns his own attention back to the firm, round breasts that he cups the underside of with gentle hands. Donna lets out a long, throaty moan at the gentle manner his hands worked to harden her nipples even more than they already were. And then he was crushing his mouth to hers, gripping either of her hips in a gentle manner as he rolled them until she was on top of him. One hand drifted up to weave through the blonde waves of hair as their tongues tangled in a sensual dance and they ground their hips against one another in the ages-old dance. Quentin allowed her hands to work on the belt of his pants, groaning low as the tips of her fingers brushed against his throbbing shaft. "Donna…"

"Let me take care of you," she murmured in a hoarse voice, working to get his pants the rest of the way off. Once they, and his boxers, had been tossed to the floor, the older blonde worked to peel her underwear off then climbed astride him. Quentin licked his lips as he shifted to ease into her without giving her any kind of warning before guiding her hips' movements in slow, sensual strokes. He sat up and pulled her close, dipping his head into her neck and bestowing soft & nipping kisses to the fair skin there; their lower bodies' rhythm speeding up as Donna threw her head back to yell his name. "Quentin!"

"That's it, darling. Let yourself go. I want to see it," he murmured between kisses while his hand worked itself between them and pinched the bundle of nerves between his thumb & forefinger; rocking harder against her until she was gripping his shoulders and arching backward. Donna fell limp against him finally and moaned low as he thrust a few more times before he, too, let himself go; spilling his seed into her drenching walls.


End file.
